Excepcional
by Tete93
Summary: What if donde Remus y Tonks no mueren en la batalla y Teddy tiene su oportunidad de dejar boquiabiertos a sus padres. REGALO PARA BALUU. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


_**Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".**_

**Para:** Baluu

**Petición:** Quiero ver una escena de Teddy pequeño. A Tonks dandole leche (o como sea que lo hacen los magos XD), a Remus levantandose en la noche. Supongo que algo asi como un WI.

**Palabras: **1642

**Advertencia: **What if… (Que pasaría si), donde Remus y Tonks no murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Baluu, espero que te guste, yo en verdad disfruté escribirla.

**EXCEPCIONAL**

Desde el momento en que se había enterado del embarazo de Dora, Remus tenía un solo deseo en mente: que su hijo fuese normal.

No deseaba transmitirle su condición a un niño inocente. No deseaba que su hijo supiera lo que era ser diferente de los demás niños.

Cuando los sanadores le informaron que no habían encontrado secuelas de la licantropía de Remus en el recién nacido, casi llora de alegría y alivio. Los Chuddley Cannons tenían más posibilidades de ganar la copa de Quidditch que las que tenía el niño de nacer completamente sano, y aun así había sucedido. El término que hubiesen usado los muggles que creían en un poder superior para definir la situación hubiese sido "un milagro".

Aun así los sanadores advirtieron que aún era muy temprano para determinar si el niño crecería siendo completamente normal, y que deberían mantener un ojo en él, por si más tarde en la vida presentaba alguna anomalía.

Es por eso que Remus sintió una pequeña burbuja de pánico crecer en su interior cuando Teddy se rehúso a beber leche materna. Los licántropos en ocasiones tienen problemas con la alimentación, ya que prefieren la carne más cruda, encuentran asqueroso el sabor de algunos alimentos, entre otras cosas. Veía poco probable que esto se aplicara en los bebés ya que la dieta de estos se compone únicamente de leche, pero como no tenía un punto de referencia, no podía descartar la opción por completo.

Dora intentó alimentarlo repetidamente, pero Teddy seguía dejando claro su disgusto haciendo arcadas cada vez que el pezón derecho de su madre se acercaba remotamente a su boca. Finalmente el brazo derecho de Tonks se cansó por el peso del pequeño y tuvo que cambiarlo de brazo. Cuando ella intentó alimentar a Teddy con el pezón izquierdo, el bebé alegremente comenzó a succionar la leche materna.

Al repetirse la situación en varias ocasiones descubrieron que sin ninguna razón lógica a Teddy le asqueaba alimentarse del lado derecho, pero parecía más que feliz de hacerlo en el izquierdo.

—Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse — dijo Dora en tono tranquilizador sin despegar la vista de su hijo — no tiene problemas con la leche materna, solo es excéntrico.

Remus soltó una carcajada afectuosa, no creía que se le pudiera aplicar el término "excéntrico" a un niño tan pequeño. Cuando dos horas después Teddy se volvió a negar a ser alimentado por el lado derecho de su madre, Remus comenzó a creer que su esposa había utilizado la palabra correcta.

* * *

Después de la batalla, Remus tuvo problemas para dormir por días. Durante el día sentía la euforia y el alivio de saber que Lord Voldemort estaba muerto, pero al dormir veía los ojos sin vida de los caídos, muchos de ellos eran apenas unos niños, chicos a los que les había dado clase alguna vez, cuando eran mucho más inocentes, y no habían visto una guerra.

Dora tampoco había estado durmiendo, se quedaban toda la noche hablando en susurros ya que Teddy dormía pacíficamente entre ellos. Teddy en realidad tenía su propia cuna, pero la noche después de la batalla se lo habían llevado a dormir a la cama matrimonial porque necesitaban estar cerca de él, saber que su hijo crecería en un mundo más seguro les daba paz.

Una noche, cuando por fin había logrado conciliar sueño, se despertó sobresaltado al sentir un pequeño bulto encima de él. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mata de pelo verde de su hijo quien de alguna forma había rodado hasta estar encima de su padre. Si rodaba un poco más estaría en serio peligro de caer de la cama.

Antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar, Dora sin abrir los ojos había estirado el brazo, agarrado a su bebé y lo había vuelto a acomodar. Remus no sabía que le había sorprendido más esa noche, si la habilidad de Teddy para dar vueltas a la semana de nacido, o si el reflejo de Dora para agarrarlo a ciegas. De lo que si estaba seguro es que su familia era asombrosa.

* * *

Cuando Teddy tenía algo más de un año, aprendió una nueva palabra que provocaría terror en sus padres: "Ocupado". Siempre que uno de sus padres le llamaba y él contestaba:

—Ocupado—.

Significaba que estaba rayando, destruyendo o manchando algo (en varias ocasiones todas las anteriores). En cuanto escuchaban la palabra Remus y Dora corrían a asegurarse que él no estuviese herido y a hacer el recuento de los daños.

El primer sábado luego que Teddy había aprendido la escalofriante palabra, Harry llegó para llevarse a su ahijado a pasar el fin de semana con él. El domingo en la noche, cuando Remus llegó a recoger a su hijo, Grimmauld Place era un desastre.

Las paredes estaban rayadas con lo que parecía tinta mágica permanente, había comida metida en todos los muebles y Kreacher estaba reparando con magia los platos que al parecer Teddy había quebrado uno por uno.

Cuando Remus miró a Harry esperando una explicación, este adoptó una expresión de disculpas que le hacía verse como un niño de cinco años atrapado robando dulces en lugar de un joven de diecinueve años que no había evitado que su ahijado prácticamente destruyera su casa.

—Es que él me dijo que estaba ocupado —. Había dicho como toda explicación.

Remus puso fachada de estricto y reprimió a Harry, mientras el mencionado y Teddy ponían idénticas expresiones de culpabilidad. En realidad Lupin estaba intentando contener una sonrisa, nunca se podía enojar en serio con ninguno de esos dos chicos. Ellos eran algo especial.

* * *

Teddy tenía dos años y medio cuando sin previo aviso rompió a llorar al ver a Dora entrar a la sala. Eso no era usual, él siempre estaba feliz de ver a su mamá. Sus padres se acercaron preocupados y cuando lograron calmar al niño lo suficiente este dijo:

—La eme se cayó —. Al ver la expresión confundida de sus padres, explicó exasperando y con una expresión que amenazaba que en cualquier momento volvería a deshacerse en lágrimas— la eme…siempre está parada… y ahora se cayó—.

— ¿Qué se cayó, cariño? —. Preguntó Dora tomando a su hijo en brazos.

—La eme —. explicó el niño señalando la camiseta de su mamá.

Dora estaba usando una camiseta de "The Weird Sisters" y el punto que el niño había señalado era la "W". Remus y Tonks intercambiaron idénticas expresiones de asombro, los niños tan jóvenes no suelen conocer alguna letra.

—Le debe haber dolido, pobrecita —. Decía el niño con una expresión desconsolada.

—Esa es una doble u, es una letra diferente —. Explicó Remus sin salir de su asombro.

—Pues parece una eme caída —. Contestó Teddy indignado, como si la forma de trazar la doble u fuese una ofensa personal para él.

—Tienes razón, quien inventó el alfabeto era muy poco creativo —Dijo Dora.

—Y tonto —. Corroboró el niño.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde descubrieron que Teddy conocía aproximadamente doce letras del alfabeto. Eso era impresionante considerando que los niños no comienzan a conocer las vocales hasta los cinco años. La verdad es que el niño era algo extraordinario.

* * *

Durante sus primeros años de vida, Teddy se las había arreglado para hacer todo tipo de desastres. Siempre que hacía algo potencialmente peligroso para el mismo (tal como quebrar la porcelana más fina de la casa), lo primero que hacían sus padres era comprobar que no estuviese lastimado para luego decir alguna variable de la frase "Gracias a Merlin, no resultó herido"

Dora amaba Halloween e ir a pedir dulces al estilo muggle, y desde que había nacido Teddy todos los años se llevaba a su hijo a pedir dulces con ella. El día después de Halloween cuando Teddy tenía tres años, el niño montó una rabieta monumental porque insistía en comerse todos los dulces.

Para evitar que el niño se enfermara, sus padres pusieron la bolsa de dulces en la repisa más alta de la casa. Esa noche, cuando dormían repentinamente escucharon una pequeña explosión. Se despertaron alarmados, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del niño y encontraron la cama vacía. Comenzaban a entrar en pánico y bajaron a investigar la fuente del ruido.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, con lo que parecía los rastros de la bolsa de dulces que acababa de explotar. Teddy se encontraba en el centro con la varita de su madre en la mano. Era obvio que al no alcanzar los dulces el pequeño había robado la varita de Dora para intentar bajar los dulces con magia. El niño adoptó la mayor expresión de culpabilidad de la historia y dijo:

—Gracias a Merlín yo no resulté herido—.

Remus suspiró exasperado, su hijo de apenas tres años tenía el descaro de utilizar sus propias palabras contra él, era increíble.

* * *

Remus y Dora lo habían hablado, y habían llegado a la conclusión que sería bueno para Teddy ir al colegio muggle hasta que tuviese edad para ir a Hogwarts. De esa forma aprendería a socializar con otros niños, a seguir un horario y tendría educación básica.

El primer día de clases de Teddy habían dejado que él fuese a conocer otros niños mientras Remus y Dora se presentaban con la maestra. Cuando terminaron de hablar con la señorita Hyde, una mujer joven de fácil trato, Teddy se acercó a sus padres y después de haberse despedido susurró:

— ¿Por qué los demás niños hablan tan extraño? —.

La mayoría de los niños a los cuatro años aún tienen problemas pronunciando algunas palabras, pero Teddy hablaba fluido desde los dos años.

—Eres tú el que habla muy bien — Explicó Dora a su hijo, mientras lo llevaba de la mano a su aula— Porque tú eres excepcional.

Y esa era la palabra que resumía perfectamente a Teddy.

Excepcional.

**FIN**

Por cada review se llevan una caja de grageas Bertie Bott.

Besos

Teté


End file.
